This Snowy Night
by AhYingx3
Summary: On the night of Christmas, three years after Ikuto's gone, Amu sat on the grass and cried. What'll happen after Ikuto found her? Amuto , two-shot. Rated just in case. Completed.
1. Foolishly

#1 – Foolishly

I wrote this LONG time ago. I thought it was pretty sweet, so I posted this up. (: Well, enjoy.

**Summary:** On the night of Christmas, three years after Ikuto's gone, Amu sat on the grass and cried. What'll happen after Ikuto found her? Amuto , two-shot.

* * *

Sitting on the grass that he used to lay on, it makes me think of him again.

He had left for three years now. I'm supposed to be happy for him and continue living my life as it is before his appearance. I've tried, but I had failed.

His existence had changed me.

I tried to go out with Tadase. I thought I would be happy that way, but on the very day he left, he took a very big piece of my heart along with him.

My chest is almost empty. I doubt anyone could fill the hole up again.

Tadase tried to act like him to catch my heart, but my heart was dead in my chest.

A lot of other guys had confessed, yet I had just rejected them. I don't think I can remember when the last time I smiled to people.

Rima and Nagi, who is a couple now, had tried to cheer me up. However, they failed to make me smile again.

On this very night, this snowy night, I'm out in the snow, foolishly thinking that he'll return. I've kept contact with him for a while, but the last time I've heard his voice was six months ago.

I want to see that smirk again. I want to feel again. Papa, mama and Ami had started to treat me like an invisible piece of paper. They don't even care what time I went home.

And for the same reason, I haven't spoken for two days.

Tadase knew that my feelings for him had changed. Everyone has a partner now… Rima with Nagi, like I said before, Utau with Kukai, Yaya and Kairi, they're all couples now.

Everyone thought that Tadase and I was going out, however, somehow, Utau and Rima managed to get the truth out of my mouth.

Oh, when is he coming back? Months ago, when I still spoke, I had asked Utau if she knew when her brother would be back, but she always told me that she didn't know.

The sky's so beautiful right now… But does it matter? No, because I feel so imperfect. My heart aches for the emptiness of my chest.

He took my heart, world and soul away from me. All I want is just to see him again. If I do, it doesn't matter if I'm going to get hurt if he's going to leave me again.

I don't understand, is there a need for him to leave and find his father? Maybe he just wants to find out what that extra egg was.

Maybe he's already on the tour with his father, maybe he had not found his father… Maybe he had already moved on to another girl… Maybe we'll never see each other again… Who knows what had happened?

Maybe he was lying when he said that he loved me. Maybe he was just teasing me. Maybe I was foolish enough to think that he actually loves me.

As I think of him in this cold patch of grass, I started crying. I don't care if it's cold. I don't care if it's midnight and my family's running everywhere, looking for me to have a Christmas Eve dinner. All I care about is him. I want him back. I just want to have a glance at him. I don't care if he doesn't remember me – maybe I do care, a little. But, still, I want to see his beautiful midnight blue orbs, at lease just for the one last time.

The moon is big in the air, just like the day that he came to my balcony with a bag of snacks as apology. No, I don't understand why the moon has to be so big.

Tomorrow is going to be Christmas… Then it'll mark the fourth year that I'm waiting here. I can't believe four years had just passed like that.

I felt soft, cold things covering my head, my hand and my shoulders. I looked up to realize that it'd started snowing… Wow, it's ironic how every year, I sit here on Christmas Eve and it starts snowing till the end of Christmas.

I shivered at the thought. I stared into the sky and tried to find some stars, but there were none…

He was never going to return right? That's why he said that he'll never see me again right? That's why he said that, right?

I don't know whether I still can trust his words or not. I know he'd won his bet with me. I had fallen in love with him, hard. And he has probably already won his bet by finding his father. Does that mean that I have to forget him? When he leaves, does it mean that I have to let go? I would want the memory to stay with me forever, but, is that even possible?

What am I suppose to do? I don't feel like I'm alive anymore. Must I continue living to see him? Can't I die and see him in the afterlife?

But what if he still loves me? No, that won't happen. Who'll love me other than Tadase? I bet he's just teasing me that night. This is just ridiculous.

I'm just going to stay here until the end of Christmas. Somehow, it makes me feel safe…

* * *

Sorry if it sucks. ):

Please R&R?


	2. Returned

#2 – Returned (His POV)

I wrote this before I decided to post this. (: So, yeah.

* * *

I stepped out of the airport and asked my sister to take my luggage home for me. I had to find her now. I wanted to return yesterday, but they told me that all their flights were full. I could only get the ticket for the first flight today. I wanted to spend my Christmas with her, not looking for her.

It's been four years since I've seen her. It's so ironic that I left on Christmas.

I ran to her house, but her parents said that she never came home for Christmas Eve night. They said that she doesn't stay at home on Christmas Eve nights. This year was the third year that she had spent the night out. They don't even give a damn.

I quickly called my sister to see if she knows where my girl would be, but she told me that she doesn't know. Maybe it's karma. Maybe god wants me to find her on my own. Maybe that'll prove my love for her…

Could it be that she'd moved on? Maybe she'd found another guy that she loves and went with him? Will I be able to take it if I knew that she didn't wait for me?

No, I doubt I can take it. I think I'll be too heartbroken to even think about it.

My chest ached as I continued to run, desperately looking for her. I'm so tired.

After about an hour later, I got real tired and went back to where I always go to – the "mountain" that oversees the city. On the way there, I saw Tadase… He looked like he was stalking someone on my "mountain". So I went up to him and tapped his right shoulder.

"Ikuto-nii-san," he shuttered as he looked at me and then turned back to the direction that he was looking at before I tapped his shoulder.

I turned to look at what he was looking at, only to see her sadly looking into the light blue sky.

"Why's she so sad?" I murmured as I felt my heart sank down to my stomach.

"You tell me," Tadase turned back and whispered to me.

What did he mean? Was it because of me that she was so sad? I thought my existence had caused her so many problems, I thought maybe leaving her will be better…

I guess my face was plastered with a confused look… Tadase looked at me and sighed.

"I practically meant by you've hurt her by leaving her. She tried going out with me. But every day, she has such a sad look on her face. And in the end, I knew what that sad face meant. She misses you, every day, every night. I've heard from her parents that she never goes home on Christmas Eve night… So, I guessed that she'll always be here, since I would always be able to find her here," Tadase explained quietly.

She missed me?

"Thank you, Tadase. I think I know what to do now," I whispered as I walked up to the girl that I loved. Her pink hair was as striking as ever, but they've grown longer. It was slightly longer, but it didn't have much changes. It turns out that she was crying.

"Why did you leave? Do you think that I'm a bother? Was it because of me that you left? I can leave if you want me to; just let me see you one last time… I don't care if it's going to hurt me after I know that you're going to leave, I just want to see you again," I heard a soft velvet voice coming from her.

"I've never thought that you're a bother," I said, knowing that she'll hear me, since I'm much nearer to her than before.

She ignored my voice and continued looking into the sky.

"Amu, look at me," I tried again.

She fidgeted and sat up. Then she turned around and looked at me. Her eyes were filled with hurt and pain. Those eyes that used to be sparkling had lost its radiance. It was now dull and empty. It was as if she'd given up on continuing living in this world.

"I-I-I-Ikuto?" she whispered. Her voice was still as beautiful as before.

"How could I forget you?" I murmured. Why does she sound so hurt?

"Who knows," she murmured and looked away. She started crying again and fell on the ground.

"Amu, I'm back," I tried again.

"You're just a hallucination, just a hallucination." She whispered. My chest ached as she said that. She thought of me as nothing, she thought of me that I'm still away.

"_Amu, _I'm back! Look here, I'm back," I whispered as I walked nearer to her to see her beautiful face.

She stood up and turned away, not looking at me at all. Then she just walked away.

"Amu, look here," I whispered.

"No, you're just a hallucination," she said coldly and continued walking. I flinched at the coldness. She walked towards the amusement park that I brought her to that night.

I followed her quietly, she was crying and crying. She went to sit on the teacup that we sat in that night. But, it was Christmas; wouldn't she find someone and go for shopping and stuff? What's that girl's name again? Oh, Rima.

It broke me to see how lifeless she was. Where is all her energy? She used to be so energetic on Christmas… throwing snowballs, making snow angels on the snow… Where did that Amu go to?

I went to the teacup and sat next to her on the teacup.

"Leave me alone, will you? Stupid imagination," Amu uttered.

"Amu, I'm back!" I tried to be more energetic so that it wouldn't be stored in Amu's memories.

"That didn't come from my imagination! Ikuto wasn't so energetic," Amu whispered.

"Yes, Amu, I'm back." I whispered. But her eyes just stretched open in shock and then close in pain again. Her eyes opened again and it was still filled with pain. My chest ached according to her reactions. My heart had dropped all the way to my stomach. I don't know how, but I'm not feeling good right now.

I suppose there's only one way that I'm going to make her be awake again. I moved my hands and cupped her small cheeks. Then I leaned in and pressed my lips on her soft ones. But, she didn't kiss back, neither did she move. She just kept in the position that I got her in.

"Amu," I whispered. She just looked into my eyes and got carried away. Then she hugged me and pressed her head on my chest.

"Ikuto, you're back?" she mumbled.

"Do I look unreal right now?" I whispered.

She nodded her head, and then shook it. I just chuckled. She hadn't changed at all. She started crying again.

"Amu… Stop crying." I murmured as I tightened my arms around her. I can feel my shirt getting wetter by minute.

"Ikuto, I missed you!" she mumbled into my chest.

"I've missed you too," I whispered into her ear. Her sobs are getting softer and softer.

"Ikuto, you've won the bet, alright. I've lost. I've fallen for you," she mumbled again.

"Amu… I was joking about the bet… I love you," I whispered into her ear again. She pulled away and looked into my eye.

"I love you too," she whispered and kissed me on the lips.

I would never believe this. On this snowy night, my darling girl had kissed me on the lips.

* * *

The end.

Please R&R!


End file.
